IMAGINA A LOKI
by mnj2327
Summary: LOKIxREADER. Un compendio de distintos "imagina a Loki" en varios supuestos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Primero que nada muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto raro que me estoy embarcando. Estoy muy enamorada de Tom Hiddleston y de Loki, entonces siempre divagaba con algunas imágenes de "Imagina a Loki", entonces pensé en porque no lo escribo.

Una disculpa por que siento que me alargo demasiado y doy detalles innecesarios, pero la verdad es que así es como mi mente trabaja. Me gustaría inclusive conocer algunas historias que a ustedes se les pueda ocurrir porque mi imaginación es algo limitativa, estaba dudosa de si publicarlo o no, pero al final decidí que sí.

La dinámica será la siguiente, en negritas pondré el texto en el que me base y debajo vendrá la historia, pueden tomarlo como ejercicio de escritura o algo parecido, espero sea de su agrado.

(T/N) significa tu nombre.

 **Imagina a Loki estando celoso de tu relación con Steve porque él está enamorado de ti, por lo que un día decide tomar la apariencia de Steve para confesarte sus sentimientos. Y así es como se da cuenta que estas enamorada de él y no del Cap.**

Había reunión de los miembros de los vengadores, Loki, que tenía poco de haberse unido a ellos no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a lo que Nick Fury estaba exponiendo enfrente, su atención estaba completamente puesta en (T/N) y su amena conversación con el Capitán América, hace tiempo que el Dios de los engaños se había interesado en ella, una joven que se había unido poco después de ellos, era hermosa, una agente con habilidades extra especiales, no tan especificas como las de la viuda negra, pero peor de letales, era inclusive más cautelosa, casi como una serpiente, justo por eso le decían la cobra real, una mujer inteligente, fuerte, habilidosa y sobre todo, muy bonita.

Desde que Loki la vio por primera vez se intereso en ella, y después de seguirla un tiempo se dio cuenta que era el tipo de mujer que quería para él, solo tenía un inconveniente, Steve Rogers no la dejaba sola, parecía su sombra, solo había tenido el placer de compartir con ella un par de misiones y cuando por fin se decidía a hablarle el capitán América hacia su "gloriosa" entrada, aún siendo el dios de los engaños y las mentiras era algo tímido cuando se trataba de mujeres y sobre todo una que le interesara de la manera en que ella lo hacía.

Era demasiado obvio para Loki que el capitán también sentía algo por (T/N), no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, él había sido el asignado de su entrenamiento directamente, hacían un entrenamiento en grupo y otro individual, a Loki le gustaba observar los enfrentamientos individuales y se divertía aún más en los enfrentamientos en grupo, era donde podía mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades, aparte de descargar un poco de adrenalina y ver obviamente a la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos.

Ya que estaba terminando la reunión, Nick llamo la atención al Capitán por no cerrar la boca en toda la reunión y como castigo él sería el encargado de la siguiente misión, tendría que ir en un viaje para realizar una inspección de unas antiguas instalaciones de Hydra, para recolectar información.

-Bueno, en ese caso, solicito el apoyo de la Cobra Real para que me acompañe- Loki rodó los ojos ante ese comentario por parte del capitán, era demasiado predecible, pero no le parecía la idea de que pasaran tiempo a solas y en un viaje.

-No, esta vez te acompañare yo- le dijo Natasha, con una sonrisa ladeada y alzando una ceja.

El capitán volteo a ver a (T/N) la cuál solo se encogió de hombros, como ignorando el hecho de que Steve quería que ella lo acompañara.

Terminando de asentar los pormenores todos se dirigieron a sus entrenamientos.

Loki caminaba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, en el camino su mente no dejaba de divagar en el hecho de que tendría al capitán alejado de (T/N) por unos días, por lo que decidió que esa sería su oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Pero como, si lo hacía como Loki no tendría mucha oportunidad, ya que no habían convivido lo suficiente, pero hay alguien que sí, Loki se aprovecharía de la ausencia de Steve para confesarse, tomaría su forma y listo.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, vio como (T/N) hacía su calentamiento, trago grueso al poder observarla con su top y pants deportivo, su largo cabello ahora amarrado en una coleta alta, siempre entrenaba así, pero eso no significaba que no lo pusiera nervioso cada vez.

Ya estaban varios de sus compañeros calentando, pudo ver como no solo él estaba perdido en los encantos de la Cobra, si no varios de los reclutas también, hoy se divertiría en grande en el entrenamiento.

Debería esperar hasta que Steve ya no estuviera cerca para invitarla a salir, y así confesarse, con eso al menos estaría tranquilo.

Ya en la noche, el Capitán se fue a su misión, estuvo siguiéndolo de cerca y no vio que se despidiera de (T/N), lo cual era bueno, no sabría que ya se fue, se transformo en un lugar donde nadie lo viera y se dirigió a la habitación de ella.

Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, independientemente que tuviera la imagen de alguien más, como quiera eran sus palabras y sus sentimientos.

Llegó a su destino, toco dos veces y esperó, la verdad es que los segundos se hacían horas, hasta que escucho su voz.

-Un momento- dijo, pareciera que estaba ocupada, tal vez llegó en un mal momento, pero no quería acobardase.

(T/N) abrió la puerta, él jamás la había visto así antes, una camisa larga, un short pequeño que dejaba a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas gracias al ejercicio, una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras con una parte secaba su cabello.

-Hola Cap, pensé que ya te habías ido- Se hizo a un lado de la puerta para permitirle el paso, este gesto no le pareció, ya que dejaba que un hombre entrara a sus aposentos.

-Aún no, de hecho, quería pedirte algo- Estaba analizando la situación, trataba de no descubrirse ni un poco, porque tenía que admitir que ella era muy astuta y no quería que lo descubriera, sería muy vergonzoso.

-Si claro, dime, mientras no sea ir contigo a la misión- Dijo ella tomando el cepillo para arreglarse su cabello.

-No para nada, de eso no hay problema, quiero que salgas conmigo mañana- Le dijo, observando su reacción, dejo de cepillarse para voltear a verlo, se tensó, como le encantaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Y la misión?, hasta donde sé te irías hoy – Le dijo, recargándose en su buró.

\- Me iré mañana en la noche, por eso quería que salieras conmigo- Loki comenzó a exasperarse, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Bueno está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Regreso a cepillarse.

-No sé, que te parece a comer, después del entrenamiento matutino- le dijo él, había conseguido una cita con ella, ahora debía salir o podría arriesgarse a que lo descubriera.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos en los jardines de enfrente, yo manejo porque la última vez que salimos casi chocas- dijo ella terminando su cabello amarrándolo en una coleta alta.

-Si esta bien- ya no le interesaban los pormenores, pero necesitaba salir ya, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno te dejo descansar entonces- le dijo antes de salir

-Claro, tú igual- le dijo con una sonrisa y se perdió en ella, obviamente, chocó con la puerta.

-Estas bien- le dijo ella acercándose.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- el olor a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales.

-Ten más cuidado, no seas tan distraído me preocupas- Dicho eso Loki sonrío y se fue.

Ahora estaba más nervioso, jamás se había sentido así, como dios de los engaños jamás se sintió mal por mentirle a nadie, pero era ahora o nunca, debía aprovechar ese momento.

Al día siguiente Loki se levantó temprano y se fue al entrenamiento, la vio de nuevo realizando sus estiramientos, ese día al no estar el capitán alguien más debería acompañarlos, no se sorprendía al ver a Thor ahí sonriente haciendo estiramientos con los demás reclutas.

El entrenamiento finalizo con mas de la mitad de los reclutas con alguna contusión cortesía de Thor, ahora Loki tenía que prepararse para su cita.

Siguió a (T/N) hasta su cuarto para asegurarse de que no lo viera transformándose, después se dirigió a un salón vació cerca de los jardines para no llamar mucho la atención.

Salió a los jardines para esperar por (T/N), la vio por el pasillo que daba a los jardines, ataviada en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, sonrío para sus adentros, si se hubiera presentado como Loki definitivamente hubieran combinado.

-Hola- dijo ella y se acercó a darle un beso a modo de saludo, Loki se paralizo por un momento, pero pudo corresponder el beso, se dirigieron al auto de ella y se fueron a la ciudad, Loki le dio una dirección de un restaurante algo lujoso, pero relativamente tranquilo, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana enorme que daba al jardín adornado con una fuente.

-Has estado demasiado callado Steve- dijo (T/N) mientras miraba el menú.

-Supongo que es lo normal- contesto Loki escondiéndose tras el menú.

-No lo creo, por lo general ya me hubieras dado toda la información existente acerca de la misión o contado mil cosas más- dijo ella bajando el menú para prestarle toda la atención.

-Pues supongo que solo estoy nervioso- dijo Loki mientras bajaba el menú también.

El mesero se acerco a ellos y tomo su orden.

-Algo pasa, ¿cierto? – Le dijo ella, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

-No pasa nada- dijo él más para si mismo que para ella

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó acercándose un poco más haciendo que Loki se paralizara por un momento, la mesa no era muy grande así que si se hacía un poco hacía el frente quedaba demasiado cerca, en ese momento decidió que era ahora o nunca.

-No, en realidad si pasa algo, pero antes de decírtelo, quiero que esta conversación se quede aquí, que no comentemos nunca nada sobre lo que digamos ahora, prométemelo- Loki tenía que sincerarse ahora o nunca, él sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con una mujer como ella, lo único que quería era decirle lo que sentía aún fuera en la forma de Steve.

-Claro que sí, sabes que mantengo en secreto la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones, pero esto me esta asustando, dime que es lo que pasa Steve- La mirada de (T/N) era de preocupación, una pequeña punzada se instalo en el pecho de Loki.

-Lo que pasa, es que quería decirte que yo…- en ese momento toda la valentía que había estado tratando de juntar se fue por completo.

-Tú…- Y peor si ella lo presionaba.

Loki respiro profundo.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo al fin, soltando un suspiro de alivio al decirlo, pero tensándose nuevamente al ver la reacción de su compañera, en ese momento el mesero regreso con su orden, ella estaba agachada, no reflejaba nada, ningún sentimiento.

Loki estaba demasiado tenso, no sabía si añadir algo o mejor esperar, en ese momento una pequeña risa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Steve, tú no estas enamorado de mí, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

\- ¿Cómo que muchas veces? – O sea, se le había declarado muchas veces, ahora si sentía la necesidad de golpear tan fuerte al capitán.

-Yo sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero es que no es un hombre malo, bueno ni siquiera es un hombre, pero no es malo- (T/N) estaba tranquila, al parecer el tema era recurrente entre ellos

\- ¿De quién hablas? – Ahora Loki estaba completamente confundido.

\- Por favor, odias que diga su nombre, no actúes como si no supieras de quien hablo- dijo ella un poco exasperada.

\- No es que no sepa, es solo que como esta conversación será completamente olvidada, no veo lo malo de que digas su nombre, y aparte ¿a que te refieres con que no es un hombre? – Ahora Loki estaba más que nervioso, si ella no estaba enamorada de Steve, entonces de quién.

\- No es un hombre, es un dios – dijo ella finalmente, tomando un bocado de su comida.

\- Thor, todas caen con Thor- dijo Loki, olvidándose por un momento que estaba en el papel de Steve, pero le molestaba más que estuviera enamorada de Thor que de Steve.

\- No, Thor no es mi tipo, no me gustan rubios para empezar, y eso también te quita puntos a ti- Le dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Loki se aceleraba a millón, si no era Thor, y dijo que era un dios, quien más quedaba disponible, una luz de esperanza lo iluminó, pero no quería confiar mucho, como dios de los engaños debería estar preparado para todo.

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

\- Loki, hablo de Loki, estoy enamorada de él desde hace mucho, pero por tu culpa no he tenido oportunidad de acercarme, pero bueno no es que tenga mucha oportunidad con él, digo es un dios, Rey de Asgard, no podría si quiera fijarse en una mortal.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – Loki estaba completamente feliz, como nunca lo había estado, pero debía comportarse.

\- Pero si cuando te lo dije me diste todo un discurso de que no debería estar enamorada de él porque me podía traicionar como lo hacía con Thor y que era mejor buscar a alguien más y por eso comenzaste a decirme que estas enamorado de mí, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira y solo lo hace para que vea que hay mas hombres-

\- No es necesario que veas mas hombres, confío en que Loki es perfecto para ti.

Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por disimular lo dichoso que era, tenía una oportunidad con ella.

¿Qué les pareció? Si, lo sé, algo exagerado a mi opinión, pero me gusto, comentarios son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Imagina a Loki

(Loki x Reader)

 **Imagina a Loki cuando Thor esta a punto de decirte que Loki está enamorado de ti.**

Un día tranquilo en la Torre Stark, has estado viviendo ahí por un año ya conviviendo con los vengadores y apoyándolos en lo que puedes.

Thor y Loki ya tienen cerca de 8 meses viviendo en la torre Stark, Loki no puede quedarse en Asgard debido a sus crímenes y Thor decidió que podría ser un buen miembro para el equipo, después de todo era un dios como él y si todos lo mantenían vigilados se comportaría, además después de la muerte de su madre, ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos.

Estabas en la sala leyendo un libro mientras escuchabas música, no era tan alto para poder escuchar a tu alrededor por si algo pasaba, por lo general era común hacerse bromas así que era mejor estar prevenida.

En ese momento escuchaste la puerta abrirse, pero no volteaste, las voces eran las de Thor y Loki, tenían algo de conmoción.

-Por favor no- Escuchaste a Loki

-Si, es necesario que sepa- Thor parecía acercarse a ti, pero decidiste ignorarlo

-Thor, no, no es necesario- Loki parecía estar jalándolo, pero era imposible detener a Thor

-Si, es necesario- en ese momento tu curiosidad ya no pudo más, te quitaste los audífonos y los dos dioses al notar esto se quedaron tensos justo detrás de ti.

-Que es toda esta algarabía- les dijiste con las manos en la cintura.

-Hola Lady (T/N)- dijo Thor con una sonrisa exagerada

-Hola Thor, Loki, me pueden decir a que se debe su escándalo, estoy tratando de leer y no puedo debido a su ruido- Tus manos seguían en la cintura y con una ceja enarcada.

-Vez Thor, esta ocupada, mejor vámonos- Loki estaba extraño, parecía desesperado.

-Pero es importante Loki, debe saberlo- Thor tenía un tono extrañamente serio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? – Tú tono de voz era amenazante, viste como ambos Asgardianos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, no era bueno si te hacían molestar, ya en un par de ocasiones ambos habían sufrido tu ira.

Thor volteo a ver a su hermano confidentemente, algo no estaba bien.

-No, no, no, por favor Thor, no lo hagas- Loki estaba muy nervioso y hasta cierto punto notaste un ligero sonrojo.

-Pero hermano, no es necesario esconderlo, es importante que lo sepa- Le dijo Thor dándole una palmada en la espalda a modo de aliento

-Pero no ahora, por favor vámonos- Loki estaba jalando a su hermano, pero Thor no se movía para nada, en ese momento una sonrisa llego a los labios de Thor

-Lo que pasa lady (T/N) es que mi hermano Loki está en…- En ese momento Loki saltó encima de Thor tapándole la boca.

Thor forcejeó un poco para quitarse a Loki de encima, pero el dios de los engaños era fuerte y no se daba por vencido.

Thor se sacudió más fuerte y lo tiro al piso.

-Ok, tu lo pediste- Loki se puso su traje (con todo y "cuernitos") y saco unas dagas -No permitiré que se lo digas- Dijo el dios con advertencia.

Thor por su parte llamo su martillo listo para enfrentarse (nuevamente) a Loki

-Es necesario decírselo, no puedo dejar que le escondas algo importante- Thor te señalo en ese momento, ¿a que se referían con todo eso?

Loki y Thor comenzaron a pelear, Loki atacando con sus dagas y Thor defendiéndose con su martillo.

-Ya basta- gritaste a los hermanos.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante.

-Me van a explicar en este momento que es lo que está pasando- les dijiste mientras los tomabas a ambos de la oreja para sentarlos en el sillón, te colocaste frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura.

-Lady (T/N), Loki te está ocultando información importante- dijo Thor mientras bajaba su martillo, volteaste a ver a Loki con mirada acusadora

-Yo no te estoy escondiendo nada (T/N), no sé de que habla mi torpe hermano- dijo Loki al momento que se quitaba su traje con magia.

-Claro que le estas escondiendo algo, ya dile de una vez que la a…- Nuevamente Loki le tapo la boca a Thor.

-Loki ya basta- le dijiste mientras él te miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

-Si no quieres que Thor me lo diga, entonces dime tú que es lo que Thor piensa que me estas ocultando- ya te estabas cansando de su actitud tan infantil

-Ya te dije que no te estoy ocultando nada- Loki se levanto de su lugar y te tomo por los hombros, Thor solo lo observaba con asombro.

-(T/N), en serio no te oculto nada, disculpa a mi hermano que es torpe y no sabe lo que dice, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos y tu puedas seguir leyendo en paz y tranquilidad, vámonos Thor- Loki levanto a Thor de los hombros y casi lo arrastro a la salida.

-Pero hermano, ella debe saber-

-Cállate Thor-

Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, Thor escapó del agarre de Loki y se acercó rápidamente a ti.

-Loki te ama- grito rápidamente, al escuchar esto tus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

En ese momento una daga paso extremadamente cerca de Thor cortando un poco de sus cabellos.

-La siguiente no fallará, así que corre- Dijo Loki mientras se volvía a poner su traje y aparecía varias dagas en sus manos.

Thor instintivamente se escondió detrás de ti en lugar de correr.

-Como te atreviste a decirle eso- Loki estaba furioso, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su piel comenzó a ponerse azul.

-Pero es la verdad hermano, era necesario que Lady (T/N) lo supiera

-No, no era necesario- Loki se acercaba peligrosamente

-Entonces, ¿no es cierto? - Te acercaste a él, en el momento que sus ojos rojos se posaron en los tuyos su piel comenzó a regresar a la normalidad al igual que su mirada.

\- ¿No me amas Loki? – Tu voz suave y acompasada, Loki te miraba con ternura, algo raro en él.

-No he dicho que no lo haga- Loki acaricio tu mejilla.

\- ¿Entonces que te preocupaba? – Le dijiste mientras colocabas tu mano sobre la suya y la acercabas más a tu mejilla.

\- Me preocupa que tu no sientas lo mismo- Dijo él suavemente, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que lo escucharas.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – Le dijiste mientras lo abrazabas, Loki correspondió el abrazo.

\- Oww que tierno – dijo Thor rompiendo por completo el encanto.

\- Hermano no creas que te has salvado – Dijo Loki, volviendo a aparecer dagas para amenazarlo, Thor salió corriendo y Loki tras él, no pudiste evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber que Loki sentía lo mismo que tú.


End file.
